Skyfall
by flowerdrops
Summary: This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move and then, hear my heart burst again. Let the sky fall. / Henry Wu's niece comes to Jurassic world, not to visit, but to become a trainer. :Owen/OC; five years before the events of JW; rated T for language:
1. the same

**A/N: So I recently watched Jurassic World and I couldn't help myself so went ahead and wrote a story. I might have a few multi-chapters waiting for me, so I'm just going to work on each of them in turn, (luckily it's the summer holidays so I can write everyday). I got this idea while watching the movie, and I couldn't help myself from writing otherwise I'm gonna lose this spirited piece of inspiration.**

* * *

 **ⅰ. the same**

Pushing a strand of hair from her face, her eyes traveled across the page in a frenzied blur.

 _Dinosaurs diverged from their archosaur ancestors during the Middle to Late Triassic period, roughly 20 million years after the Permian–Triassic extinction event wiped out an estimated 95% of all life on Earth. Radiometric dating of the rock formation that contained fossils from the early dinosaur genus Eoraptor at 231.4 million years old establishes its presence in the fossil record at this time._

 _Paleontologists think that Eoraptor resembles the common ancestor of all dinosaurs; if this is true, its traits suggest that the first dinosaurs were small, bipedal predators. The discovery of primitive, dinosaur-like ornithodirans such as Marasuchus and Lagerpeton in Argentinian Middle Triassic strata supports this view; analysis of recovered fossils suggests that these animals were indeed small, bipedal predators. Dinosaurs may have appeared as early as 243 million years ago, as evidenced by remains of the genus Nyasasaurus from that period, though known fossils of these animals are too fragmentary to tell if they are dinosaurs or very close dinosaurian relatives._

"So, what brought you to Jurassic World?" A male voice beside her asked. She turned around to see a brunette boy about her age looking at her in interest. "Well," She stammered, not exactly wanting to answer. "I've just got employed there. And my uncle's one of the scientist that work there."

The guy edged nearer. "What kind of job?"

"Um..." Oh what she would give to get away from this conversation right now. "I'm going to train the Pterodactyls."

The look of awe on the guys face was so comical, she had to steady herself not to laugh out loud. "Wow, that is- That is sick!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide open. "So, how did you get to train the dinosaurs?"

"Well. Before coming here, I worked with african mammals. So, ya know..." She trailed off airily.

"So, you train african mammals? Lions and stuff?" He asked, but added hastily, "My names Grant, by the way, Grant Peterson."

He extended his hands and she shook it. "Skye. Skylar Wu. And yes I do train lions. But I have a leopard at home called Phoenix." Slowly, she found herself opening up to this guy and they began to talk about different subjects in loving detail.

"Came here for a vacation?" Skye asked him after his questions about her were answered.

"Yeah." Grant answered, and then he bloomed into a full-on rant about how his family won the lottery and decided to come here since its so cool and everything, with the dinosaurs and stuff. Skye watched as he talked. She had not been exactly a social butterfly, and time with humans were little. These were the few rare moments she talked with humans rather than what people called, 'terrifying beasts'.

The journey to Costa Rica took about seven hours.

Skye mostly spent them with Grant's family who managed to get first class tickets from the money they had won. They were all very nice.

Five hours later they had become great friends with the Peterson family. And spent the rest of the two hours playing on the deck with Grant. Sometimes chasing each other around, sometimes reenacting _Titanic_ scenes.

"I'll get you free tickets whenever you feel like coming again." Skye joked as she clutched her luggage, ready to depart.

"We'll call you." Mrs. Peterson laughed.

And the whole ship spilled onto the path leading to Jurassic World.

Skye found her uncle fast enough. He was standing in the middle of the incoming crowd, facing the ship and his eyes frantically searching for her. Trying to run but because of the sheer number of people, but she was buffeted forward anyway.

"Uncle Henry!" She yelled as she flew into Dr. Wu's arms. "Hey, kiddo." He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Can I get the grand tour? Can I? Can I?" She asked excitedly. Skye might be twenty-five but she sometimes acted like a six-year-old. Dr. Cho chuckled and replied, "Yeah, of course. Follow me please."

 **[-]**

"What?" Owen asked the red hair irritably. Being called to a audience with Claire was never exactly fun.

She glowered at him then replied calmly. "We have a new batch of Pterodactyls hatching and we have decided to hire a trainer to train them. Since you and your raptors were quite a success, we would like you to oversee the training for the first few weeks, and help her as much as possible."

" _Her?_ " He asked in disbelief, almost choking on his own words.

"Yes," Claire said, looking at Owen with a patronizing stare. "It's a _her_. She's actually quite nice. Want to meet her?"

Owen shook his head two times, feigning a look of distraught.

"Well, you're going to meet her sooner or later." Claire crossed her arms over her chest and walked away. Owen pulled a face behind her, rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and followed the clicking of heels out of the command room.

 **[-]**

Skye simply loved the exhibits. Diving in and out of the mass of people, especially kids and parents to get a better view of the dinosaurs.

After getting the job and before she came here, she did as much research on dinosaurs as much as possible, and she easily named each of the dinosaurs as she passed each of the exhibits. Her uncle smiling and nodding behind her.

Forty minutes later, Dr. Wu tapped his niece on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Come on, let's go to the lab,"

Skye squealed in delight and followed her uncle out of the exhibition hall.

A black SUV was parked outside the door of the exhibition hall waiting for them. Dr. Wu slipped in, followed by Skye.

They stepped out before a tall office building made of glass. Taking the lift, they ascended the top floor into the lab. People clustered at the glass windows as the scientists worked away, clutching at camera's and taking photos. They walked into the room through a passageway hidden in the walls.

Diagrams of DNA and dinosaur eggs was plastered on the walls. The computers on the desks were wirring in numbers and blue prints which Skye did not understand. Her uncle lead her towards the back of the room.

She let out an audible sigh. So this is where the eggs are.

Walking quickly, she crossed the room and stared at the dino eggs. "Wow." She whispered softly. Her uncle then lead her forward to a specific nest of eggs in the right hand corner of the room. "See," He said once they had arrived. "One day, these five babies will be calling you 'mom'."

"They'll be wonderful daughters."

Skye spun around on her heels and set her eyes on the parks manager. "Claire!" She shouted in glee and hurried forward to give her a quick hug.

The two had met just a year ago when Claire went to Skye's house to offer the job to Skye. Her parents were horrified, but eventually Claire talked them down. Telling them about how Skye won't actually have to be face-to-face with the dinosaurs. In the end, they let her go, but they only agreed six months later.

"You've still got your luggage in your hands?" Claire asked in disbelief. "Come on, I'm taking you to your quarters."

"Quarters?" Skye repeated, "That is so medieval." But followed anyway.

Her 'quarters' turned out to be nothing but three hotel-like rooms leading towards each other. But, it was huge all the same, complete with kitchen and a living room. "I can't believe I'm taking up this place all on my own."

"You might not be alone." Claire muttered. But Skye heard her all the same.

She turned around, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Phoenix?" She hopefully.

"Yes. Your leopard is coming after two weeks." said Claire, while rolling her eyes. "Yes!" Skye squealed and began dancing around the room.

She couldn't wait to start working.


	2. shot

**ⅱ.** **shot**

Claire had conveniently texted to both Owen and Barry about picking the intern up. He had grumbled and moaned for an hour to Barry but finally managed to get up and drive over into the amusement park. In the worst way possible: _alone._

The manager had informed him that the girl will be waiting for him outside of the Jurassic's hotels back door.

He had managed to squeeze through the crowd of two thousand million people and parked at the back door of the hotel and walked out of the jeep.

A girl was indeed waiting there. She was an asian. Long wavy black hair cascaded down her back. Her features were extremely delicate, but he could tell she had european blood in her. She wasn't exactly tall. So in average, she looked like a asian barbie doll, but she had round cheeks. Owen was surprised that she decided to take this job, she looked as if one push and she'll shatter on the floor in thousands of pieces. Too vulnerable, too delicate.

The girl looked up from her phone and walked forward towards Owen.

"You're Owen Grady?" She asked. Seriously, even her voice was rather girlish.

"Yeah." He answered, shaking her hands. "And your name is-?"

She replied, "Skye Wu."

"Well, Skye. You better get in the car, I'm going to take you to see my beauties." He said, opening the shotgun seat and watched as Skye sat down and closed the doors.

The start of the journey was filled with awkward silence, until Owen decided to break it. "So, tell me about yourself!" He shouted to Skye, above the noise of the tourists.

"Uh..."

"What are your qualifications?" He asked. She told him about her grades.

"Health?"

She turned to look at him. "My health?!"

"Yeah. Are you active? Work out?"

"Yeah, I sometimes work out..." She trailed off, rather lamely.

Silence settles again. And it doesn't lift until the end of the journey.

"Welcome to the Velocirapter paddock, miss. Wu." Owen stated as Skye managed to climb down from the jeep. She simply stood there, unable to say a word.

They were in front of a metal structure. Three floors and a metal catwalk. There was a sign nailed by the paddock, stating 'Velocirapter'. Security guards flagged the entrance, some growling menacingly, some just wandering around, talking to each other. But their voices was cut off by a loud screeching noise coming from the paddock.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." She murmured, then stepped forward, following Owen.

Just before they reached the door of the paddock, Owen turned around to face Skye, holding his arms out and blocking her entrance. "Okay, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. "I mean, it's dangerous and everything."

Skye rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Tell me something I don't know."

When she arrived. The raptors were all muzzled and were being patted by a black guy. "Hi," She said, not knowing who this is, since Claire only told her about Owen.

"Hi, I'm Barry," He said, extending his hand and Skye shook it. "Barry, this is Skye, she'll be working with the Pterodactyls." Owen introduced. "And these are my girls, Skye." He stepped forward and patted one of the raptors.

"This is Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo. Girls, so say hello to Skye."

They all started to screech and call at Skye. She reached to her belt towards the gun that was strapped to it. Owen and Barry's eyes widened but all that she did was take it and slowly settled it down on the ground and held her hands up as she stood up and walked towards the raptors.

As she approached Delta she said in the gentlest voice she could manage, "Hey there. So if you feel anyway uncomfortable, just snap, and I'll stop. Okay?"

Slowly lifting up her arms, she reached across to Delta. The raptors eyes bulged but didn't seem to make a sound of protest. And when Skye touched her, the only response was her shivering slightly. She even closed her eyes as if she enjoyed it.

"Wow. You're good." Barry mused. Behind Skye, he looked towards Owen, with a amused expression on his face. If he wasn't wrong, Owen was defiantly out-shined today.

"Thanks." She replied, while patting Charlie, quite oblivious to Owen's jealous expression.

After Skye went to talk with the officers and the other workers, Barry turned to Owen.

"She seems nice." He said lightly, even though he was mentally hitting himself not to laugh.

Owen crossed his arms like a little kid and burst out, "Seriously? You know me Barry; she's not my type." While grinding his teeth and watching as Skye talked openly with the co-workers, all boys, and all of them were laughing along with her.

"Yeah, totally." chuckled Barry. Owen missed the sarcasm.

 **[-]**

Claire had told Skye about the famous Owen Grady. The playboy in the park, who will bang anything that can walk and is in the opposite gender as him. But seriously, the Owen Grady she met wasn't exactly like that.

He was alright, but seemed a little tense. Although the way he loved his raptors, and how proud he was whenever he talked about him, it was... Well, amazing.

But he doesn't seem to like her much.

As she was talking to one of the co-workers up on the catwalk, the four girls seemed to have gotten free and started to edge towards the catwalk. "Is this normal behavior, or...?" She asked the guy, she thought her name was Mark or Mach or something. "No." He replied, brows furrowed in confusion.

The girls started to jump up and down and snapping up at them.

"Hey! Hey! Girls! What are you doing?" Owen's voice drifted from below and Skye watched as he ran up to the catwalk, clutching a clicker in his hands.

The girls turned to stare at him and started to chatter loudly.

"Okay, eyes on me now." He commanded, clicking the clicker. Charlie, Delta and Echo turned up to look at him, while Blue looked the other way, examining the ground. "Blue. Blue. Blue! Eyes on me." He shouted again. But, Blue didn't budge.

"Can I try?" asked Skye, tapping Owen's shoulder.

His eyebrows rose right up, Skye actually thought that his eyebrows had disappeared into his brown hair. "Yeah." He replied after a slight pause, "Yeah. Be my guest."

He tried to hand her the clicker but she declined.

Stepping forward and holding her right hand in the air, her hands reached to her lips and she whistled and caught the attention of the raptors except Blue. Owen snored. She ignored him. "Blue. Blue?" She said gently, but loud enough for the raptors to hear her.

Blue looked up and clicked for a few moments and went silent, doing just as the rest of her pack was.

"Okay. Come on. And we're moving." She continued, while snatching the clicker from Owen's hand and starting to walk along the catwalk.

The raptors followed her, raising their heads and occasionally snapping at the humans above them.

"Dismissed!" Skye announced after she had walked the length of the catwalk, and the raptors departed, chattering.

When she turned around, she found a sour-faced Owen and an open-mouthed co-worker. As she walked past him to get down on the ground again, the co-worker stopped her and asked in a breathless voice. "Hey, so if you have time or something. Let's go and grab a beer or-?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered blindly, then hurried down the stairs.

"That was amazing." Barry stated after Skye was close enough to hear him.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly, and suddenly sat down on the cold hard metal, the smile leaving her face. Barry sat down next to her. "What is it?" He asked her. "You might not've noticed, but- I don't think the alpha likes me." She replied with a shrug.

Barry chuckled and shook his head. "You know he's ju- Wait. How do you know he's the alpha?"

"Please. I work with lions and hyenas and wolves." She said, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling. "He's just what, Barry?"

"Jealous." He whispered. "Because Blue never listens to him, I mean- never. And you just came here in just 24 hours and managed to make her obey."

Skye stood up. "Well, I'm just gonna talked to him about handling animals." She walked up the stairs to the catwalk while pulling her long hair into a ponytail. Owen was waiting there for her, hands on his hips and his face rather red. "Look, sour grapes." She said before he could open his mouth. "I like the way you totally love your raptors, but please- just make sure that they know that you love them. And try not to be so hard on them." Skye patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, okay." He answered easily. "So, you like fast food?"

"Hell, I do."


	3. gold

**A/N: If there was anyone wondering who's the fc for Skye, it's a Chinese actress called Angelababy.**

* * *

 **ⅲ. gold**

"I'm Chinese-Canadian, and I used to live in Toronto with my brother." Skye explained as she set down her plate of burgers on the table and sat next to Barry. "He's a security guard, you see, one of the elite. He could go to do the other great security jobs, but he always stayed to guard me."

"Why didn't he come and work with you?" Owen asked, brandishing his fork at her, his mouth stuffed with chips.

She turned to her left and played with her food for a while before answering, "I dunno. I suppose, he doesn't want to see anymore incidents happen. He's always said that InGen never should've bred carnivores."

"And do you agree?" Barry asked her.

"Of course." Skye replied easily, "But there's nothing we can do about it now but try to make them friendlier."

She took a big bite off the burger. "Oh, so girls eat now?" Owen asked interestingly, "Only my friend doesn't."

Barry snorted.

"Oh, I do. I don't know 'bout anyone else though." said Skye, taking another bite and ignoring Barry slightly.

After she had finished her meal, she had turned to Owen and asked, "So, has Claire told you how long I'm supposed to be working with the raptors?" "Until your Pterodactyls hatch. Which is about a few weeks." He replied, taking another chunk out of his third burger. God this guy could eat.

Barry, who seemed to be censoring Skye's thought, said in disgust, "Dude. Chill. You eat like Echo."

Skye burst into laughter and fist bumped with Barry.

Owen glanced at them sourly. Thinking that he should assign Skye and Barry to do something boring.

And afternoon found the Skye reading the files about the raptors and Barry filing the files.

"Oh, listen." Skye shouted to no one in particular as she sat down on the wooden desk of Owen's office, a yellowed file in her hands. " _'25th March 2009. Blue doesn't take orders.' '26th March 2009. Blue still doesn't take orders.' ' 27th March 2009. Blue, once again, doesn't seem to take orders.'_ all the way to _'3rd July 2010. Blue doesn't take orders.'._ I mean, this is just so useless. Always the same sentence time and time again."

The door of the office banged open and Owen marched through them. "Well Skye, it's not as if I enjoy writing the same sentences time and time again, but you know how Claire is. She forces you to do these business stuff."

"Well, yeah, I actually know about that," Skye muttered, "It's as if her whole life is made for making money."

Owen chuckled and threw the clicker on the desk.

"Was it nice?" Skye asked suddenly, after a brief pause.

"Was what nice?" Owen asked, confused.

She turned towards him, head tilted. "Raising the girls. Was it nice?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know." said Owen, still chuckling.

Skye jumped down from the desk and walked towards him, her eyes glistening with curiosity. "Tell me, please!" She badgered him.

"Well," Owen started, pulling a chair towards himself and sits down, also motioning for Skye to do the same. Skye does so and leans in. He continues, "Well, when I first started to train the girls, I used a spray bottle for whenever they were misbehaving."

Skye burst into laughter. "A spray bottle?" She giggled.

"Yeah. Ya know, I actually got the idea from Barry because he'd do that to me whenever I started to behave like a idiot." Another tinkling laughter came from Skye. "And the first time that Barry and I decided to give them a bath, the girls got scared by the bubbles, and Echo ate a soap bubble. You wouldn't believe what happened after that! And I gave them those tiny little jingly bell collars so that the co-workers wouldn't step on them. And they used to hang on my belt whenever I went back to the bungalow, and they didn't let go until I stayed with them for the night -"

Owen threw himself into a rant about all the things that the girls did at infancy. And Skye listened with the utmost tendency. Laughing at the right time, and asking questions at the right time.

As she watched him, she saw him glow in happiness when he handed her a photo from his wallet of the baby raptors. The glint in his eyes whenever he mentioned his girls. His girls. And the love he gave them.

It was beautiful.

And she wished that everyone else could see this side of him.

 **[-]**

The alarm blared. The sound drilling through Skye's skull.

She grumbled audibly and groped around the side of her bed and reached her phone. She forced her eyes open and closed the alarm set on the phone. Since she had her eyes opened already, she decided to just wake up.

Pushing away the sheets covering her body, she climbed out of the bed and padded along to the kitchen to find Barry holding out a cup of coffee to her.

"Nice pjs." He chuckled, handing over the drink. "After breakfast, get dressed. We need to shake Owen up."

"Can't he shake himself up?" She asked half-heartedly.

He shook his head.

 **[-]**

Barry walked in the bungalow to see Owen making pancakes at the stove.

"You're awake?" He asked in disbelief.

"You sound as if you just saw a lesbian t-rex." Owen stated while taking a bite off the pancake and nodding.

Barry pursed his lips. "Then you should know that Skye and I came here for no damn reason." "Where's Skye?" Owen asked, his head immediately shooting up like a dog catching a scent.

"Outside." Barry replied. Suppressing a smirk.

Suddenly, there was a creaking of floorboards and a tall blonde girl with crystal blue eyes walked towards them, wearing only one of Owen's shirts. "Hello Barry," She greeted him. "Bobbi," Barry nodded at her and watched as she walked outside.

She found someone working on Owen's bike outside.

As she walked down the steps, the person turned around.

It was a Asian girl. Rather pretty, she admitted to herself. The girl was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a _Jurassic World_ t-shirt. She looked up at the blonde while her hands banged the screwdriver on the bike. "Hi," She greeted, standing up and walking over to the blonde and extending her clean hands to shake, "I'm Skye."

"Barbara. But you can call me Bobbi." The blonde introduced, shaking Skye's hand.

The door of the bungalow opened again and Owen stepped forward.

"I fixed your bike." Skye called, holding up the screwdriver and waving it up in the air. He gaped at her. Then after a few seconds he seemed to have come back to life. "Yeah, well, let's go to work guys. Coming, Bobbi?"


	4. polaroid

**A/N: Do any of you have any idea how happy I was when I looked into my mailbox (email. whatever. ) and realized that there was over a hundred follows, which has never happened to me after only the third chapter. And all those lovely reviews. Thank you all very much! ILY all!**

* * *

 **ⅳ.** **polaroid**

"So, Bobbi, what do you do here?" asked Skye with interest while Owen and Barry was arguing in hushed whispers behind the two girls, and having no interest in their conversation, she decided to start one with Bobbi.

"Well," The blonde started, then took a sip of coke before replying. "I actually work as a tour guide. But there's a lot of them and sometimes I get to take a break. And that's when I get a look at the raptors."

Skye smiled, it seems that the girls were really popular with the staff. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah, of course. Well, who doesn't. Except Hoskins of course, he just wants to use them. Oh, but there's sometimes when I don't like them. I mean, can you stand watching those four ripping open a pig with their claws. I mean - ew."

They both laughed, which caused the two boys behind them to stare at them curiously. But neither Skye nor Bobbi acknowledged them.

"What's it like, being a tour guide?"

Bobbi gave an exasperated sigh. "Hell," She replied, looking at Skye with a meaningful look.

She grope in her pockets and took out her phone, "Look, there's a family that needs my help today, but its not until this afternoon. Apparently they won the lottery and was able to get a V.I.P. pass. Do you know what I think V.I.P. stands for? Very Important Prisoners. And they should know that."

Skye's heart skipped a beat, and guilt washed over her.

She had been so exited to see the raptors and everything, that she had completely forgot about Grant.

"The family. What's their name?" She asked. Her throat seemed to be jammed by a rock or something, making it hard to speak.

Bobbi glanced at her curiously. "Peterson. Why?"

"Can I go with you, this afternoon I mean. I know them. They're -" Truthfully she didn't know how to describe her relationship with the Peterson. Acquaintances? That seems a little incorrect. Friends? Maybe. "Friends. They're friends of mine."

The blonde shrugged. "Fine by me. But I'm not sure that Owen'll agree to it."

"Why? It's not as though I'm going to work for him for forever." She said reproachfully. Then realizing what she said, blushed.

"But I'll ask him." She added hastily.

And she did, when she was jotting down notes of the girls movements she told Owen what she would like to do.

"My friends are here in Jurassic World," She started conversationally, while writing down Echo's behavior. "And Bobbi's told me that they're going to be in her care in the afternoon, and I was hoping that I could go with them."

Owen snapped towards her. Causing the girls down below to scurry away and do their own stuff.

Skye immediately cringed away from his look.

It was as if she was being rude to his raptors, by the look he was giving her.

"Well, okay, I won't go then." She stated, holding up her hands in defeat. But her eyes were still rather wide.

Then Owen seemed to have realized the way he was glaring at Skye made her scared. He quickly shook himself and returned to normality. "Yeah, of course, you can go. There's nothing for you to do here anyway."

Skye smiled and hugged Owen. "Thanks." She said, then continued to write.

He continued to watch her, however.

Her handwriting was pretty, but nowhere near 'neat'. But, all the while, readable. More readable than his, in any case. Maybe it was the speed in which she was making notes. Whenever he was assigned the job of note taking, it was just a one-liner for him. For Barry, maybe a few more sentences. In comparison, it was as if Skye was writing a novel of sorts. Every tiny little bit of detail, she had written down.

Every once in a while she'll look up, and at the third time, she caught Owen staring.

She fumbled a little, biting on her lip.

Then Owen seemed to realize he was making her uncomfortable, and looked away.

 **[-]**

Afternoon came, and Bobbi had already picked Skye up. Skye had decided to surprise the family, and Bobbi had agreed to go along with the plan.

Grant had wondered what Skye was doing right now. Probably feeding her dinosaurs or something. His family had decided to wait a day until going on the rides and stuff, a day of calming relaxation to do whatever they wanted to. They ended up just sitting in a coffee shop while his parents' drank coffee, and him messing around on Photoshop.

They had booked a tour on the next day. And Grant was looking forward to it.

Indeed, he bounded down the steps of the hotel, being to giddy to take the lift, and ran towards the hotel door in which the tour guide was waiting.

When he caught sight of her, he thought there was something familiar about the silhouette.

As his parents joined them, the tour guide took off her sunglasses and revealed that it was Skye. The whole party squealed and laughed and started hugging each other all at once. And another girl, blonde this time, walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Bobbi, and I'll be your guide for the day," She said, after they had all quieted a little. "And, as you should have noticed, Skye decided to join us."

Skye gave a small smile. "For free." She added.

 **[-]**

"So, how's the job?" Grant asked Skye as they waited in line to the hamster balls.

"Very nice. But the pterodactyls haven't hatched yet. It's going to take a week or two. So right now, I'm working with the raptors. Their four girls named Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie," She explained.

Grant looked awed. "Seriously? Velociraptors? Blimey!"

"Yeah. Velociraptors. And they're lovely." Skye implied.

"So, can I see them?" He asked eagerly.

Skye smiled at this. "Yeah of course, straight after this."

Then she preceded to watch the blond jiggle on the floor in a kind of victory dance, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Then stopped abruptly, realizing that everyone was staring at him as if he was mad.

* * *

 **.1884 : Yes, eventually. I should've written in the summery: SLOW-BURN. *Face-palms***

 **n1ghtdr34m3r : Well the 'two legs and the opposite sex' stuff is just Claire. And yes, Skye is going to be wonderful with her dinos. ;)**

 **And thank you all for the wonderful reviews once again!**


End file.
